


The Incredible Growing Sombra

by psppwner300



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Vore, Destruction, Ejaculation, F/F, F/M, Foot Crush, Gen, Giantess - Freeform, Humiliation, Multi, Other, POV First Person, Rampage - Freeform, Smut, Soft Vore, blowjob, butt crush, growing giantess, handjob, invincible, nude giantess, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psppwner300/pseuds/psppwner300
Summary: Sombra discovers a secret power she has.





	The Incredible Growing Sombra

_8:21 PM_

_Somewhere in the Southwestern United States_  


That deal I had brokered with Katya Volskaya was a good one. She gave me a seemingly infinite supply of electronic cigarettes. Something like this is essential when you're working in a high-stress environment. I leaned on the railing of a patio that was two stories up and took one, screwing the liquid cartridge into one end and brought it to my lips for a quick inhale. With the coil fired up, I slowly inhaled, vape entering into my mouth. With all the circuitry in my body, I had no idea what side effects this might cause to me. Not like I gave a damn about it, though.

"Mmm, this strawberry stuff is starting to get old," I whispered to myself after I let the vape enter my lungs and exhaled a huge pink cloud. "I think grape would suit me a lot better."

I don't often look up at the night sky, but tonight, I had to admit the twilight caught my eye. It was beautiful and bright, illuminating the streets a bit. For once, an odd aura of serenity came to me.

_Break's over. Get to my office_. My phone lit up with Gabriel Reyes' text message. I hesitated, took one last look at the stars, then slipped the cigar back into my pocket.

"So, I hear you didn't kill Katya like I told you to," he angrily said as he slapped a couple of files across the table to me. "You know what that means, right?"

I just sat and looked at him. I was used to him treating me like an asswipe, so I wasn't in fear and had a pretty good idea of what he was going to do next.

"Yep. I'm pretty sure I do."

"If you're not going to do your job, I don't need you." He stood there and left his emotionless words at that, glaring at me through his white, skull-shaped mask, waiting for me to either get up and leave or to apologize. He wasn't much of a talker, and when he did speak, his words were often blunt, totally careless of how the receiver would feel. I sat there for a good minute or two, instead waiting for _him_ to react.

"Sombra!" he barked. "I order you to leave Talon at once!"

My mind flashed back to when I first got my upgrades. "Remember, use this when times call for desperate measures," the lady who did the operation said to me, pointing to her temple. "It's still experimental, but when you have an emergency, don't by any means hesitate to use it!"

I tapped the implant on my head.

A strangle, warm feeling coursed throughout my body. I closed my eyes and gripped the table tightly, unsure of what was going to happen. My latex black pants, as tightly as they were wrapped around my legs, felt tighter. Same thing with the rest of my body. All of a sudden, I felt myself surge upwards a bit. When I opened my eyes back up, I noticed I could see from a higher perspective than just a minute ago. I also noticed some holes in my pants and my waist.

Gabe took it as a threat, taking a pair of shotguns out of his trench coat. But he kept silent as the burning feeling in my stomach continued to churn. I stood up and literally watched as my height continued to rise in quick, erratic spurts. I could see more and more things around me as my vantage point went up.

"Sombra, what have you -" he interrupted himself as I groaned. I just kept rising up. And up. And up. I hit the ceiling and had to slightly bend to stay in the room. More rips could be seen on my body, like my hips, my thighs, my boobs, revealing my Latina skin from underneath. I wouldn't be surprised if this was turning Gabe on. From my height, I was probably fifteen feet high when the burning slowed down a little to give me a break. I leaned on the now tiny table as I panted, my body butt-naked at this point. I looked at Gabe with a big grin on my face, although my expression was partially covered with my hair in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, did you tell me to do something?" I surprised myself at my thicker, deeper accent.

"Sombra -" He didn't know what to say but just stood there, motionless.

"Yes, Gabe?" I slowly started to walk towards him (even though my stance on "slow" was probably much different than his). He started walking back to the wall.

"Aww, Gabe, what are you so scared of?" I mocked as I got closer to him and moved my hair back behind my ear, his back now touching the wall. He didn't say anything. I could imagine his heart was beating a thousand times a minute right now. That is, if he had one.

I bent to my knees, my head now level with his. "You know, this actually isn't so bad. I could get used to this. In fact, I'm thinking I should be in charge from now on. What do you think of that?"

"No," he actually had the balls to reply. "Women can never be a leader, especially someone like you. I don't care what the hell you did or however you did it. I'm the boss around here. Understood?"

Wow. Just, _wow_. Not only is he trying to act like he's not afraid, but he's also going to be sexist? Right in front of me?

Anger overtook me as I shoved him. His hands let free, releasing the shotguns that were in them, and he fell to the ground. I grabbed him with both hands, stood up (without trying to hit the ceiling), and glared at him, gripping him tightly. "Say that again. I dare you!"

He vanished from my grasp by disappearing into black smoke, going back to the ground and moving away from me.

"Hey! Come back here you little..." Of course, saying that wasn't going to do anything. The burning feeling rose up within me again. My goodness...this feels... _good_ , for some strange reason. I rose another four or five inches, my head getting closer and closer to the ceiling until I got tired of trying to squeeze myself in. I stood up and my head broke right through the ceiling, and thank goodness it did, because I would have been so uncomfortable otherwise. I was maybe...twenty feet? My tits sat evenly with the roof and I smiled.

"Oooohh, Gaaaabbe!" I teased. "Each time I get bigger, the harder it's going to be for you to run away from me." I decided to trash his office, breaking the rest of the roof with my big arms, stomping on his furniture, and shattering the walls with my feet. As I walked toward where I last saw him, I let my boobs do the hard work and break anything that got in my way. It didn't take too long to find him, standing in the corner of a room a couple of blocks away.

"Oh, so much for that thing," I said. "Too bad you couldn't make your cloak last a little longer!"

"Sombra! Don't take another step!" Gabe said as I approached him, his shotguns pointed right at me.

I knelt to get on his level again, brushed my hair with my fingers, and smiled. "Oh? What are you going to do about it?" I inched closer to him.

He didn't hesitate as he fired a burst of bullets from one of his shotguns, landing on my chest. I might have felt a slight pain, but as I looked at the holes in my skin, I saw them quickly resurface a moment later, returning the beautiful tan skin I just had.

No...It couldn't be...am I...?

I looked back at him, a huge, cocky grin appearing on my face, and what was more than likely a state of shock behind Gabe's mask.

"Not so much of a killer now, are we?"

The man grunted and, in his stupidity, fired the rest of the rounds in both weapons, aiming for whatever part of my body he thought would bring the best results: my head, my arms, my legs, my snatch. None of the bullets fazed me. In frustration he threw the shotguns out the window and yanked another pair out from his trench coat.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!!" I watched him throw a fit as he rotated his body and rapidly fired an array of bullets in every direction, windows shattering, furniture getting shoved on their sides, decorated with bullet holes, and me, unscathed.

“Are you done?” I asked.

“SOMBRA!!!!”

“Yes, Gabe? My patience is starting to wear thin.”

“Why won't you die!!” He grunted in sheer anger.

I grabbed him and pinned him to the ground, keeping one hand pressed on him at all times while I took his mask off with the other. “Hmm, let's see what's behind that ugly mask of yours...”

I peeled if off and removed his hood. Out came a hideous, scarred face that would make a child cry.

“Eww...” I took my long, sharp fingernail and trailed it from his chest down, tearing it in two in the process. I unlatched his black robe and pulled it away from him, white undergarments still underneath.

“S-Sombra,” he groaned, fidgeting in my grip. “P-please, don't -”

I grabbed the remaining clothes he was wearing and ripped them clean from his body. His body was still in pretty good shape; heck, it might have even bore a six-pack at one point, but was still tainted with scars and bruises. All that was left now was his gray underwear.

“Lo siento,” I said as I latched a couple of fingers around and under it.

“Sombra! Please! No -”

I stripped him clean as I yanked out his last piece of covering. Nothing but his Latino skin remaining.

“Looks like you won't be cloaking on me anytime soon,” I smirked. My smirk got even wider as I noticed his tiny cock stick out like a branch. “Aww, poor Gabe. Tortured by a giantess.” I laughed.

I groaned as the pit of my stomach burned again. I kept my hand firmly planted on Gabe, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere, but I didn't care if he suffocated because my hand weighed too much or something. I was on my knees and felt myself growing, growing, _growing_ , my legs spreading further across the floor, my back going higher up in the air, the room feeling like it was shrinking on me. Man, this is really starting to feel good!

By the time I was done growing my hand completely covered the dude underneath it. I wrapped my fingers around his tiny body and I stood up, breaking through the ceiling in the process, the pieces of crumbling rubble tumbling to my feet, my big tits now on a much higher plane than the roof, and brought the fucker to my face. He couldn't bear to look at me, my face too big and intimidating for him.

“Look at me, Gabe,” I whispered to him, my breath still causing his hair to crawl up a bit.

He slowly rolled his hazel eyes and brought them to mine. I felt his body shake in the palm of my hand.

“Why are you so nervous, Gabe? Terrified because you have no way to escape?”

He said nothing.

“Well, you should be.” I laughed. I started to slowly stroke his private member with my giant finger, smirking as I did so. I wanted to see how long he could last before he would give in.

“Sombra -”

“Sombra this, Sombra that. What is it, Gabe? What do you want?” I just kept casually stroking his cock.

Turns out it didn't last long. It just took a minute or so for him to cum. I pushed him away from me so the cum wouldn't land on me, watching as it spewed out of him, gravity taking the liquid down to earth.

I know from sleeping with other guys, when they orgasm, they're basically dead for a while. I took advantage while he was in his state of euphoria and, without warning, jammed him head-first into my mouth with both hands. I shoved him further, pushing him down with my fingers, until only his feet were sticking out of my lips. I slapped my tongue around his salty body along with my lips, savoring the flavor until there was none left. And he wasn't able to do anything about it.

I gave one last violent shove with my fist as I pounded him from behind. The dude went further down my mouth and entered my throat. I swallowed hard and he slid his way down, my saliva making the digestion process more smooth. Down he went, into the dark depths of my body, and then, I felt a PLUMP! right in my belly. I patted it quite happily in satisfaction, my stomach gurgling a little bit afterwards.

“SOMBRAAA!!!!” the man inside me yelled. “You sick bastard! Get me out of here!” He tried to violently punch the inside of my stomach. I even saw his elbow stick out a little bit from my gut in the process. I burped and then chuckled. I wonder what he felt as I did so.

“Haha, Gabe, do that again! That tickles!” I poked my belly where Gabe was to get his attention.

“SOMBRAAAA!!!” he screamed again. He easily gave up, as I didn't feel much movement from him.

“Oh, you're no fun. Anyway, miserable people like you ought to have a time out. And you know what? I'm your boss, now.” My gut was basically a prison for him. Only worse. He would have to survive off of the Doritos I ate earlier, _if_ he could actually find and digest them, smell the rotting strawberry-scented vape remains in my body, and ultimately be digested by my digestive tract in a matter of...however long it takes to digest something.

To my surprise, he actually didn't respond. Just sat there. No apologies for how you treated me, jackass? Whatever, dude.

I stampeded the rest of the building I was in, breaking and destroying everything in the process. Whatever poor soul was in here, would have the unfortunate event of not being able to witness the rest of my destruction. When I jumped, I broke right through the floor and landed on the first, creating a loud THUD!, crumbles forming all around me and falling to the ground. Cracks on the floor were created around my feet. Looking around, I still stood a head taller than the third floor. Bigger. I need to get... _BIGGER._

“Alright, time to hunt down some more miserable-ass, simple-minded folk,” I said to myself as I walked right through the building I was towering in and splitting it in half in the process.

I was out and about on the streets, my bare feet stomping on any cars that dare entered my path, some of which veered off and drove away at insane speeds, being scared to death at my sheer size, like they had never seen a nude giantess in real life, even though they probably slip their pants off when they see one in the media, other cars stopping and gaping at the sexy Latina before them. I happened to be looking at one car, and inside I saw a woman dialing her phone in a panic.

“Really? You're going to call the cops on me?” my voice boomed from above. I saw her jump a little, like as if she didn't know a giantess could talk, but still desperately clung the phone to her hear, desperate for a response from the other line.

I chucked. “Bring it on.” I slipped my foot under the car, lifted my leg up, and swung it. The car didn't weigh anything to me. It left my toe and made a big arch in the air, flying at incredible speed and moving in an even greater distance. Thanks to my height, I watched as the vehicle made its way down to earth and crashed, a light thud to my ears. Hell, you might as well call me She-Hulk.

The cars around me froze, the people in them with their jaws open. They had no idea what I was going to do. That is, until I felt a pelt on my forehead. It didn't hurt much, if not at all, but when I lifted my hand and swiped my fingers across the spot that got hit, I could see a small patch of blood. I looked around, wanting to know where the source was, and then I got hit again, right next to the previous spot. Eventually, I found Widowmaker, standing atop a perch, her rifle still aimed at me. She stood perfectly still, without fear, as she lined herself up for another shot. Guess maybe there was a benefit to her getting brainwashed.

She switched her gun to sub-machine mode as I walked towards her, the ground shaking with every step I took, a big grin appearing on my face. She emptied out all her bullets on me, my body pretty much immune to the damage, and she reloaded with another clip. She wouldn't stop shooting until my face lined up with her body, probably no greater than three feet of space between us. I think I might have actually seen a drop of sweat rolling down her temple while she grit her teeth in frustration.

“Hi, Amy,” I said calmly and softly, still smiling.

“Sombra? What happened to you?”

“I don't know. Why are you shooting me?”

She stood there defiantly, her eyebrows crossed. “I asked first!”

I laughed and just swiped her, gripping her with my hand and bringing her to my face. I wasn't surprised she still had a neutral expression on her face, her body cold and completely still against my palm. “I guess it's what Talon does best, right? Just kill. Kill anything that moves. And now you turn your back on me.”

She was brave enough to look directly into my eyes and didn't respond.

“You know how many times I saved your ass out of so many situations, muchacha? Do you know how much it took out of me to do that? And you never thanked me for any of those times, just look down on me like some grunt who does all the work for you, you ungrateful piece of mierda? And now you want to kill me?”

Crowds gathered. They peered from windows, from their cars, standing still and keeping their mouths shut as they saw me chastise the little girl in my hand.

Her yellow eyes seemed to glow at me a bit. “All I do is do what I'm told.”

That made me think. Did Gabe get in touch with her somehow while I was chasing him?

I flicked the rifle out of her hands. “Well, sometimes you can't go by the rules. Otherwise, you're going to get someone really, _really_ upset.” With a couple of fingers I grabbed her skin-tight latex purple outfit and stripped it right off her, hearing a beautiful tearing noise in the process, her nude, blue body all that was left. No bra or underwear to go with it, apparently. This way, she would taste better, without me having to savor the outfit that she probably hadn't changed in days.

“Well, at least you'll have some company.” I opened my mouth wide and brought the girl to it. She fidgeted in my fingers, trying to squeeze herself out. Like she could outdo the strength of these guns. I dropped her on my tongue and closed her only source of light, that is my mouth, and rolled her around, her salty, ice-cold body tingling my taste buds with delight. I sucked on her like a Jolly Rancher, her screams of desperation stifled by my mouth. Eventually I tilted my head back, causing her to move in the same direction, and made a deep gulp. Her purple body slithered down my esophagus in much the same manner as Gabe, albeit a bit smoother, probably because of her womanly shape, felt her move deeper and deeper into my body, and PLUMP! she landed right in my belly. I patted my tummy again and rubbed it with my hand, smiling in satisfaction as I did so.

“Ah, thanks Amy. That hit the spot.” I felt a pounding in my gut, but it just made me laugh. I could tell she and Gabe were trying to combine forces as my stomach kept poking out a little.

“I'm loving what you guys are doing. Keep it up; this feels really good,” I managed to say in between chuckles. Just then, that burning feeling in my body spiked up again, and I grinned as I embraced what was undoubtedly going to happen next.

“Yes! Yes! BIGGER!” I screamed as I stretched my arms out to the night sky and felt myself getting taller by the second, the ground becoming more and more distant to me. I laid my hands behind my head and shifted my weight to one side in ecstasy as I observed the shocked, tiny people below me getting punier and punier; this feeling was becoming almost orgasmic to me. I actually saw one dude get on his knees, drop his pants, and stroke his erect cock. I guess I wasn't the only one who was getting turned on by this. And then I wondered: will feeding off of tiny, human vermin speed up the growth process?

“Hey, you there,” I said in a serious but somewhat seductive manner to the young man who was trying to jerk off his chicken to this giant, nude body of mine. “Why don't I help you finish.” I don't know if he was fazed enough by my sight or he just tried to hide his feelings, but he stayed put while I made my way towards him. Most everyone else scattered away, jumping out of their cars and screaming as my giant figure walked towards them. After stepping on a couple of them and getting close enough, he wasn't much bigger than my big toe. His craned his neck upwards, his mouth slightly agape. Did he just come out of the bar or something?

I bent to my knees to make eye contact a little easier. “You got quite the balls, kid. You deserve a reward for that.” I grabbed him, my bigger size making him no larger than the size of my palm, and stood back up, slowly so he wouldn't get a headache. I brought him to my purple lips and tugged on his tiny little thing that was sticking out. I sucked and slobbered my spit on it, licking it if I could. The dude finally caved and came. The semen was just a tiny little puddle to me. I swished it around my tongue a bit before I swallowed. I pulled the guy out and his body was limp, face glowing with euphoria.

“T-thank you, ma'am,” he said.

I smiled at him. “No problemo, amigo. In you go.”

“Wait, what -”

I slid his jeans, shoes, and shirt off, then popped him into my mouth. I sucked on him, much like I did with Amy, then swallowed. PLUMP! he landed into my belly like the rest of the crew down there.

“Mmmm, guys taste better.” I circled my hand around my tummy and it growled a little bit. No struggling came this time. Just then, I felt something crawl on my feet. I looked down and noticed there were a bunch of guys on them.

“Hehe, you guys feel like ants,” I giggled from their ticklish feeling as they were trying to find a good spot for themselves. “I don't mind if you get comfortable, but bear in mind that I won't have sympathy for you if I accidentally step on you. Or if I get hungry and decide to have a little snack.” I laughed. They seemed to not care, unwilling to move away from my giant Mexican feet.

I heard the whizzing sound of a helicopter close by. I watched it approach the corner and come towards me, police cars with their blaring lights and SWAT vans following thereafter.

“Put your hands where I can see them!” the typical command came from the officer holding a megaphone, standing by the opening of the helicopter.

I put them out in front of them for their view. “Here. Anything else you would like?”

“Stay put until we cut you down to size.”

I laughed. “No. I don't think so. I don't feel like it.” I grabbed the chopper, the thing basically the size of a toy bus to me, the blades coming to a complete halt once they hit my fingers, and hovered it over my mouth. I gazed at the officers inside, pretending like I had a look of concern. I watched as they squealed in panic. Am I really supposed to call these guys cops? They look like they're about to piss their pants…

“I'm feeling a mighty hunger. And I think I'll be the one in charge. Large and in charge, as they say,” I joked and licked my lips in delight. I opened my mouth and shook the chopper, releasing those who weren't wearing a seat belt as they fell right into my opening, one by one. Down they went, down into my throat and PLUMP!ing right into my belly. For the rest, I crushed the chopper with my hands, killing any unfortunate victims that were still in it, and stuffed the thing into my mouth with both hands, chewing the metal with relative ease as well as the bones of those who were in it. I swallowed hard and down the crushed, chewed chopper went. I let out a burp and looked at the remaining cars.

“Any other takers?”

Bullets came flying from everywhere. Officers carrying assault rifles. Turrets mounted on the roofs of the SWAT vans. They all came crashing down on me, but had no effect. I shifted my weight to one side and put my hands on my hips, watching as they continued to rain hell on me. A good minute or two went by before the turrets went dry and the officers reloaded, refusing to give me any indication that they've given up. I yawned.

“Let's end this a little quicker, si?” I turned around and jumped, butt-slamming my ass against the concrete of the street and the metal of the cars. Of course, the earth quaked before me and a terrifyingly loud noise was made. I felt the cold metal press against my ass cheeks and I moved around a bit, maximizing the crush and the pain that was brought with it. When I stood back up, everything I sat on was flattened as a pancake, the earth sinking a good five-to-ten feet below. There couldn't have been any survivors after that. I looked down back at my feet. No stragglers left there anymore. I wiped the remaining fragments that stuck to my ass and once again smiled.

“Oh, come on guys. You can't tell me that's all you brought.”

Sure enough, more SWAT vans came, moving at incredible speed but screeching to a halt once they saw my massive size. Still, they managed to have the balls to fire at me again. I walked right over and stomped a group of vans that were close together, swiveling my heel to add further pressure. These things felt like ants under my soft soles and heard them break like an egg shell.

More gunfire. Man, these guys are stubborn. I stomped, butt-slammed, and ate everything that tried to hit me. I felt my pussy get a little wet; I was not only just enjoying this, I think it was actually _pleasuring_ me. Seeing the people who think they're unstoppable being stopped, rampaged on by this giantess – no, _goddess_. Seeing how puny they were to me. They were actually kind of cute, in a way. And then, my stomach burned once more…

I couldn't have been any shorter than fifty feet. Bigger. I need to. Have to. This growth felt _amazing_ to me. Need more bodies to feed on…heh, I kind of feel like Gabe right now and scared myself at the thought, wanting to feast on everyone's soul.

Fortunately, a whole bunch of tanks lined up in front of me. Not actual tanks; just big guys with big muscles. One guy was in full body armor, a huge mallet at the ready, another that looked like a giant pig, and a gorilla that reminded me of Donkey Kong. The guy with the mallet made a charge for me, the fuel equipped on his back accelerating his speed, and hit my big toe. This gentleman's name is Reinhardt, by the way; I know everyone who used to be part of Overwatch. Thank my hacking skills for that.

My toe curled a little bit backwards from the force, but nothing else. I let out a hearty laugh, in the same manner as the old man would. “Is that all?”

He dropped his mallet. I couldn't tell the expression on his face, since it was covered by his armor, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was shocked. Or embarrassed.

I picked the three tanks up and brought them to my face. I couldn't help but smirk as I noticed that even they were afraid. No warnings came this time and I stuffed them all into my face. I didn't even bother chewing and just let out a deep GULP! I felt them all slide down my throat and PLOP! right into my belly.

“Mmm, one of you tastes like bacon.” I swirled my hand over my tummy and patted it. It rumbled in response to all the tiny prey I was trying to digest.

I looked back at the ground and noticed a pink mech flying towards me.

“NERF THIS!”

In a matter of seconds it came to my face and exploded. At least it managed to move my hair a little bit, so I blew it out of the way. I looked at the little girl that launched the mech. I was too high up to see her reaction, but as I walked toward her, she tried to run away. Wow. You really think your legs can outrun mine?

It took seconds to grab her and dangle her in front of my face with my fingers.

“Hana Song,” I pronounced, knowing her real name from hacking her online profile by the username D.Va, “You look just as fat as the way you sounded when we were playing _Starcraft_ together. You could probably lose a couple of pounds,” I laughed. “Do you remember me?”

“No!” she screamed. “Put me down, you disgusting whore!” She started to vomit. Probably because of how quickly I moved her up in the air.

“Aww, just as adorable as when we first met. You know, just because you think you're an Internet sensation, doesn't mean you have to be such a bitch-ass to everybody.”

She had a confused look on her face. “I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't even know you! Let me go!” She squirmed between my thumb and my index finger.

“Sombra, let her go.” I heard a deep feminine voice echo from below. I traced the sound and found a tall, pink-and-spiky-haired woman. From the sound of her voice and the shortness of her hair, one might mistake her for a dude. “You can take me. But please, don't take her. She's got a full life ahead of her, full of potential.”

I decided to pick her up too. “How about I put both of you in?”

They looked at me like I had three heads.

“How's everything been going, Zarya? How have you and Katya been?” Stupid Katya. How could she not know that I would see everything she did after I blackmailed her? “Have you been hitting the gym lately? Because you're going to need to lift _a lot_ more weight if you think you can even come close to me. Bring this girl while you're at it." I looked at Hana and laughed.

Zarya grunted and squirmed in my hand. Said nothing.

“Fine, don't answer me.” I opened my mouth and brought the two ladies to it, hearing them scream in the process, then put them on my tongue and swallowed. PLUMP! down they went.

Several Bastions lined up in turret mode and fired their miniguns at me. I walked to them and smashed my foot into the ground, crushing a group of them, then did the same with the rest. More of them came, continuing to fire at me. As I stampeded on them, I noticed something in the distance.

“JOEL? IS THAT YOU, HONEY?”

The dude ran for his life. I crushed a couple more Bastions, then decided to follow him, walking slowly to pretend like I couldn't catch up.

“JOEL! SWEETIE! IT'S ME, SOMBRA! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!” My footsteps shook the earth. “DON'T YOU WANT ME TO PLAY MOMMY AND HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS AND SING YOU TO SLEEP? OR PLAY AS BIG SISTER AND STEP ALL AROUND YOU LIKE I'M BREAKING YOUR LEGOS?? OH, I KNOW! WHAT TIME IS IT?” In his voice that I tried to imitate as much as I could, I said (or yelled), “IT'S HIIIIIGGGH NOOON!!!” I laughed at my inability to even come close to how he sounded. In fact, I think I just shattered a couple of windows.

He continued to run as fast as he could. It was nothing compared to my pace. I probably embarrassed the crap out of him. He eventually ran into an alleyway. I had him, cornered.

I tried to lower my voice a little. “Joel, honey, why are you so scared of me? I would never hurt my boyfriend!”

He stared at me, shaking, slowly backing up to the wall. I guess if I were him I would be pretty terrified myself of a giant being before me. I was pretty close to him before I stopped and let him take a minute to breathe. He stopped craning his neck and starred at my feet.

I giggled and wiggled my toes a bit. “Do you like my feet?”

He didn't respond.

“Come on, honey, talk to me.” I bent down. I still wasn't anywhere near his level, but hey, hopefully it did something.

“Sombra?” he finally said.

“Yes, shh...it's me,” I replied. “It's going to be okay.”

It took a while before he finally calmed down. “What the hell happened to you?”

I pointed to the implant on my head. “This,” I smirked. “Do you mind if I hold you?”

“Um...yeah, sure.”

I sat on my ass, spread my legs out, and grabbed him, gently holding him to my chest. “Sorry to freak you out earlier.” A minute or two later, I felt something warm squirt against my boobs. I pulled McCree away and noticed he was already naked, his erect cock starting to soften.

“Aww, I guess I turn you on too!” I brought him to my big purple lips and smooched him, the remains of my lipstick smeared all over his body, then dragged my finger to where he had cummed and spooned myself with his semen. I tried to get into a comfortable position by leaning my back against one wall, but ended up breaking the other side by my bursting, long legs. Heh, oh well.

He could fit snugly in between my tits, so I stuffed him in there and let him enjoy himself. It didn't last long though, as my stomach burned again…

My back broke the building behind me and my ass spread further and further on the ground, my feet penetrating through the rest of the building they were in. I stood back up and caught my boyfriend when he slipped through the opening in my chest. “Hang on, buddy!”

The burning was intense. _Really_ intense. I just wouldn't stop growing, the pace accelerating a little bit. Feet by feet I got closer to the sky. Oh God, the feeling is just too good to pass up! I started cussing in Spanish in pleasure, using McCree as a sex toy as I rubbed him against my wet cunt.

Sixty feet, seventy feet, one-hundred...I stopped counting as I desperately clung McCree to my pussy, trying to get whatever dry parts he had left on his body and spreading them with my womanly love. That poor dude was probably going to drown in my cum by the time I orgasmed. If he was screaming right now I wouldn't be able to hear it, as my own moaning and cussing far superseded any noise that the earth could possibly produce.

I opened my eyes and noticed I was _much_ bigger than before. I mean, I could be five-hundred feet, a thousand...and then when I looked down, my foot was actually the size of the city.

“HAHA! MOTHERFUCKERS!” I lifted my foot up, and with a thunderous THUD! I slammed it back down, rubbing my sole as much I could. “TRY TO GET THE POLICE ON ME NOW, HUH??”

I lifted my hand that was pretty much attached to my ass, brought it close to my face, and squinted to see if I could find McCree on it. Nope. He was gone. Heh, my vagina probably swallowed him up. Well, at least it's good to know he'll never leave me now…

But my growing wasn't done yet. I still rose higher into the air, and it just seemed like it would never stop.

“YES! FUCK! BIGGER! BIGGER!” I screamed, fingering my pussy in the process. Higher and higher I went, my feet probably covering the entire country now.

Then I noticed...my supply of air was getting quite thin. So thin, I couldn't breathe. I crouched to get a fresh supply, but my body would just not stop growing! I was probably taller than the earth, but the growth was starting to become a nightmare to me, seeing as I was unable to breathe anymore. I almost ran out of breath and only about a hundred miles into the sky before I woke up…

…  


I rose up in bed quickly, my face soaked in sweat, and yelped.

“Whoa there! Darlin'! Are you alright?”

I took a minute to breathe. I'm still alive. I turned to look at McCree, a sincere look of concern on his face.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, honey.” I slowly brought my head back to my pillow. “Just had the best dream of my life, although the ending wasn't happy.”

He engulfed his arms around my body. “Yeah? What happened?”

“Have you ever...wondered what it's like to be tall? Like, really, _really_ tall?”

“You mean like a giant?”

“Yeah.”

He thought for a moment. “Nope. Can't say that I have.”

“I just experienced that in my dream. That felt  _so_  damn good. Towering over everybody, stomping on the police, my boss, and everyone who I hate.” I decided it would be best not to tell him that I ate a lot of people in the process. He'd probably think I'm some weirdo.

He had this look on his face as if he was one of the people I stepped on.

I laughed, took his head, and planted it in my chest. “I would never do that to you, Joel. I love you too much to hurt you. You were so terrified of me in my dream, but you finally calmed down after a while. I held you like I am now. You know, you're more than welcome to sleep in this if I ever actually become big in real life.”

“If you say so, darlin',” he mumbled through my boobs, then kissed them. “You know, I would actually _love_ to see that happen.”

I giggled once more and dragged my fingers through his brown hair. “We'll see. I think I actually have just the thing. Have to wait to use it at the right time, though.”

“So what was the bad part?”

“You were small enough that I accidentally jammed you into my pussy, and then, I was so big, I almost ran out of breath when I was up in space!”

It was his turn to laugh. I embraced his head wholeheartedly and began to sing a lullaby to him, a sweet Spanish tune that my mother sung to me as a child before I went to sleep. “One day, honey. You're entire body will be right in here.”

In minutes, he was already snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for all of my Overwatch tales: https://psppwner300.tumblr.com/


End file.
